earlfandomcom-20200214-history
Circumcision
Most members of the Posse find circumcision to be an abomination. Joel however disagrees, and it's probably the only common ground he has with Hungarian Anna. Reason for Circumcision (According to Hungarian Anna) *Cleanliness (because apparently men never clean under there :p) *The foreskin adds an extra layer under the condom (because apparently she doesn't know how to put on a condom, however when using a condom, lubrication from the foreskin's mucus becomes irrelevant) Reasons Against circumcision (According to Earl) *It is an abomination *Sex is more pleasurable, because there is less friction against the glands of penis in non-sexual activities, because it is protected. http://www.circumcisionquotes.com/loss.html http://www.jewishcircumcision.org/israel.htm http://www.noharmm.org/separated.htm http://www.coloradonocirc.org/sexual.php http://www.eskimo.com/~gburlin/mgm/hampton1.html http://www.circumstitions.com/Pleasure.html *Jews do it. *Saves on lube, since people with foreskins don't need it. http://www.cirp.org/library/anatomy/milos-macris2/ *Gives something for women to play with in their mouths. Earl's Solution Circumcision should be illegal without consent, much like female circumcision is Joel's Criticism to Earl's Solution *People without foreskins don't need lube, it's the woman's job to produce the mucus! *Having a foreskin makes a man vulnerable (to serious manhood-threatening injuries, etc.). In women's abuse workshops, vulnerable women are instructed to bite off a man's foreskin if he tries to rape her...now I'm not suggesting that all gentiles in healthy relationships ought to live in fear, but if a woman wants to retaliate, would you really want to give her that ammunition?? Losing your foreskin that late in life may prevent all your future erections *Female circumcision is illegal even with consent *It pretty much is illegal for a medical professional to circumsize an infant without any consent *Arguing that the infant's consent should be required is a red herring, because then the consent of the infant would have to be required for ear piercing, for infant baptisms, or even attending any religious celebrations for that matter, and raising children according to one's beliefs is a fundamental right! Indeed raising a child in a given Faith has irreversible psychological effects and often result in Caucasians hating their parents http://stuffwhitepeoplelike.com/2008/01/22/16-hating-your-parents/, and the life-altering effect has already begun *Not all is lost, circumcision can actually be reversed for those who want to do so without surgery (see Penn & Teller's Bullsh*t! episode on Circumcision IMDB link: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0672524/ towards the end of the episode on reverting circumcision, which is heavily biased against it!) Perhaps Earl can check out references *Foreskin can be used for cosmetic operations for the restoration of damaged penises and are therefore a useful contribution to science *Circumcision is indeed healthier! Circumcised men are at much lower risks of STI's, no risk of penile cancer and are less likely to get kidney problems and other infections during infancy http://www.drjesin.com/circ2aj.html, http://www.medicirc.org/, http://ezinearticles.com/?Why-Circumcision-is-Sexually-Good&id=1104195 Earl's Criticisms to Joel's Criticisms *For circumcision, the consent of the parents is needed right now, but what is needed is the consent of the circumcised. It is not a red herring, because baptism does not permanently alter the physical appearance of a human being. Also, a baptism is only part of joining a Christian religion, which also includes confirmation, plus a person can renounce their faith at any time. A person cannot get their foreskin back, without some sort of surgery. This type of surgery can be painful and dangerous, plus by the time the surgery occurs, the desensitizing of the penis glands will have already begun. *I'm not sure how you would reverse a circumcision without surgery. Perhaps Joel can enlighten us with that. *If a uncircumcised man is taught how to clean under his foreskin, there is no reason for him to be at any more risk of disease. This is not to say that uncircumcised men are not as likely to get diseases (as many uncircumcised men don't clean), but with proper care, there is no reason for there to be more disease. Category:sex Category:Religions Category:Flamewars